Volviendo los pasos
by JuneNewgate
Summary: Han pasado varios años desde que Frisk abandonó el Underground, pero no todo se ha desarrollado como pensaba. Cansada, toma la decisión de regresar al Monte Ebott, para así rehacer su vida
1. Prólogo

En cuanto cruzó la puerta supo que no volvería a pisar aquella casa. Habían pasado bastantes años desde que cayó en aquél mundo, y tras ciertos eventos que terminaros de forma favorable para ella, había logrado regresar al que era su hogar.

Pero ahora, tiempo después, quería volver. Necesitaba más que cualquier otra cosa regresar a aquél lugar que tantas maravillas y pesadillas le dio. Se aferró con fuerza a la correa de la mochila y abrió el candado de la bicicleta que se encontraba en el jardín. Echó un último vistazo a la estructura, y se pudo ver reflejada en los cristales de las ventanas. Una figura esbelta, y una larga melena castaña, con un flequillo que casi ocultaban sus ojos, siempre entrecerrados. Cogió aire, mentalizándose para lo que iba a hacer, y empezó a pedalear con fuerza…

Se había detenido unas cuantas veces, pero no podía comparar llegar al monte Ebott en el vehículo que iba con llegar en coche. Bebió agua, y gruñó al percatarse de que se le estaba acabando. Era la tercera botella y le quedaba solo una más. Dejó la bicicleta apoyada contra un árbol y se sentó junto a ella, para devorar un bocadillo que se había preparado antes de salir de su hogar.

Dejó que su mente volara, que se elevara más allá de las nubes que se movían lentamente sobre su cabeza. Masticó con lentitud y cuando escuchó su teléfono vibrar lo miró, asustada. Alargó la mano, temblando, y lo descolgó.

-¡Frisk! ¿¡Dónde cojones estás!?- la voz, amenazante, hizo que se encogiera- ¿¡Dónde te has metido!? ¡He llegado a casa y no estabas!- tragó saliva y se llevó el móvil a la oreja.

-No te atrevas a buscarme, Alan- murmuró, sintiendo como flaqueaba- No voy a volver. No importa lo que digas o hagas, pero no me harás regresar a tu lado, ni a ese lugar que tú has llamado _casa_ \- a medida que hablaba su voz se hacía cada vez más fuerte, y de alguna manera sintió como se llenaba de confianza- Y por mucho que me busques, no me encontrarás, eso te lo aseguro- y sin permitir que la otra persona dijera nada, colgó el móvil y lo soltó como si este quemara.

Se le había pasado el hambre, así que envolvió lo que le quedaba de bocadillo, bebió un trago de agua y guardó todo en la mochila Cuando las cosas estuvieron recogidas, rompió a llorar, y se acurrucó contra el árbol. Se mantuvo así durante unos minutos, incapaz de moverse. Sentía que la espalda y los brazos le quemaban, y se formó un nudo en su estómago, temerosa de que, de alguna manera, pudieran encontrarla en un futuro.

En el momento que se vio lo suficientemente calmada para coger la bicicleta, se colgó la mochila y, tomando aire, retomó su camino…

Se lavó las manos con el agua que le quedaba y se las secó con la pequeña toalla que había guardado. Comprobó cómo en esta florecían pequeños capullos rojos de la sangre que se había hecho escalando aquella montaña. Suspiró, flexionando los dedos, y se adentró en la cueva que se abría en la pared.

Frisk anduvo un buen rato, descendiendo, hasta que dio con una caverna iluminada suavemente con la luz del sol. La misma luz bañaba una cicatriz en la tierra que daba a un pasaje oscuro, con un fondo invisible para cualquier ojo que se atreviera a mirar más allá.

Ella sabía que el lugar que buscaba se encontraba tras la oscuridad de aquella grieta, y que lo único que debía hacer para llegar ahí era avanzar hasta que lo único sintiera fuera el vacío bajo sus pies. Pero no sabía si sus pasos la llevarían a su destino o hacia la muerte.

Tragó saliva. Si acertaba, sería feliz. Volvería a ver a la gente que tanto tiempo atrás la ayudó. Pero si se equivocaba...bueno, si se equivocaba nada sería tan malo como llevar la vida que había llevado hasta ese momento. Volvió a mirar su teléfono y se percató de que tenía varias llamadas perdidas y unos cuantos mensajes que no quiso abrir. Abrió la carcasa, sacó la tarjeta SIM, y se agachó, para coger una piedra y romperla, con la certeza de que de ese modo no la localizarían. Guardó el móvil inactivo en la mochila, e inspiró hondo, antes de dar un paso. Nada frenó su pie, así que se sintió caer, y sonrió al ver como la oscuridad la envolvía...


	2. Chapter 1

Se sentía entumecida. De algún modo, su caída, en los últimos momentos, se había visto frenada por algo que no llegaba a explicar. Como pudo, abrió los ojos, y en seguida volvió a cerrarlos, cegada por la luz. Poco a poco, y tomándose tiempo, volvió a abrirlos, pudiendo percibir a los lejos una grieta. Se incorporó con cuidado y comprobó que se encontraba sobre una cama de brillantes flores de tonos amarillos. Acarició los pétalos, incrédula ante su suerte. Recordaba aquél lugar.

Allí había aterrizado la primera vez que llegó, y ahora había vuelto. Se levantó, y sacudió los pétalos que se habían quedado pegados a sus piernas y brazos, y se encaminó por el único pasillo que había en aquella sala. Recordaba el camino. En su cabeza se sucedían imágenes de aquella guía que la llevó a través de las ruinas. Llegó a una sala en la que pudo ver unos botones en el suelo, y corrió hacia ellos, pulsándolos en un orden determinado. Cuando la puerta estuvo abierta, realizó una carrera frenética, atravesando salas hasta que llegó a un puente cubierto enteramente por afiladas púas.

 _¿Cómo era esto?_ pensó, mordiéndose el labio. Recordaba haber atravesado aquél puente, pero no llegaba a encontrar entre sus recuerdos la forma. Suspiró, volviendo en sus pasos, y se fijó entonces en un relieve de piedra cubierto por flores rojas. Apartó la mata con la mano, y pudo reconocer una frase grabada en la roca.

-La sala oriental sigue el esquema de la sala occidental- leyó. Aquello era confuso… ¿cómo que la sala oriental seguía el esquema de la occidental? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Dejó la mochila en el suelo y se mordió de nuevo el labio. Volvió a entrar en la sala que había junto a esa, y la observó. No había nada que coincidiera con la habitación del puente, pero aun así, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de ella misma cruzándolo.

Estuvo un rato dando vueltas, yendo y viniendo, tratando de averiguar la solución a aquel enigma. Fue entonces cuando se percató de un dibujo en el suelo. Parecía representar un camino, y atravesaba toda la sala. Se mordió el labio, presintiendo que aquella era la solución del puzle, así pues volvió a la habitación donde se encontraba el puente y dejó caer su mochila sobre el primer tramo de pinchos. Se maravilló al ver que estos descendían, sin apenas dañar su bolsa. La alzó, provocando que los pinchos volvían a su posición original, y se la colgó al hombro. Cogió aire, y empezó a caminar a través del puente, viendo como con sus pasos el peligro desaparecía. Cuando lo hubo cruzado, suspiró, y sonrió echando a correr. Quería llegar cuanto antes, verlos a todos y lanzarse a sus brazos para no separarse de nuevo.

Atravesó el lugar corriendo, ignorando el hecho de que se quedaba sin aliento. Cruzó salas en las que cayó a través de agujeros en el suelo que alguien no había podido arreglar, aunque logró volver a su recorrido original; tuvo que rebuscar botones y más botones para poder atravesar una serie de habitaciones custodiadas por pinchos; movió rocas para atravesar puentes; pulso y volvió a pulsar infinidad de interruptores; y siguió corriendo. Corrió hasta quedar completamente exhausta, y cuando se encontró en la sala que llevaba a la casa, se detuvo a coger aliento. La mochila le pesaba, a pesar de que solo había metido algunos de sus dibujos, ropa y sus útiles de limpieza personal. Atravesó la puerta, encontrándose con aquél árbol de madera negra, que observó maravillada al verlo cubierto de hojas rojas como el atardecer. Avanzó, viendo la casa de fondo y tragó saliva, sintiendo como su corazón se salía de su pecho.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, más del que podría imaginar ¿Se acordarían de ella? ¿O por el contrario se comportarían de manera agresiva? Aquél pensamiento la detuvo. Al fin y al cabo, cuando los conoció, muchos de ellos quisieron atacarla, y lo único que pudo hacer en aquellos momentos fue escapar o tratar de razonar con ellos. Actuar de esa manera le había valido la amistad de todos, pero por razones personales tuvo que regresar a la superficie.

Tragó saliva, agarrando con fuerza la correa de su bolsa, y avanzó hasta el lugar. A través de la ventana pudo advertir varias sombras, y supo que estaban ahí. Se detuvo ante la puerta, inspiró hondo, y llamó tres veces. Las voces del interior se detuvieron, y su corazón latió con más fuerza todavía.

-¿Están llamando a la puerta?- reconoció aquella voz enérgica enseguida.

-C-Creo que sí- también supo a quién pertenecía aquella.

-¿¡Será Sans!?- sonrió, realmente feliz. Eran ellos. Estaban allí, a solo unos pasos.

-No creo que sea él. Entraría por las escaleras. Supongo que será algún monstruo del lugar para comunicarme algo. Voy a ver- aquél tono maternal hizo que se emocionara. Cuando la puerta se abrió, se encontró con ella. De pequeña le había parecido muy grande, pero ahora podían ser perfectamente de la misma altura. Su pelaje blanco contrastaba con sus ojos oscuros, que se abrieron con sorpresa al ver quién era la persona que había llamado a la puerta- ¿F-Frisk?- paso por alto el tono incrédulo de su voz, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. La había reconocido- ¿E-Eres tú?- inquirió. Y la aludida pudo notar como su voz adquiría emoción, casi como si no pudiera creerse que estuviese delante suya.

-He vuelto Toriel…- murmuró, lanzándose a sus brazos. Sintió que los de ella la rodeaban, y un sentimiento de calidez y confort la envolvió- He vuelto…- repitió.

-¿Tori? ¿Qué ocurre?- aquella voz bonachona hizo que se separara de la mujer para mirar al recién llegado. Era realmente alto, aun cuando ella había crecido. Una barba rubia cubría su rostro, y una expresión agradable, que se tornó en sorpresa al verla, la recibió- ¿F-Frisk?- se mostró tan sorprendido como Toriel, y la joven se lanzó a abrazarle.

-¡Asgore!- exclamó, alegre de haber sido reconocida también por él.

-Mi niña ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Toriel, cuando se hubieron separado.

-Yo…e-es una larga historia- suspiró, bajando la cabeza. No se sentía cómoda hablando de aquél tema. Aún temía que la encontrara y la arrastrara lejos de allí.

-Si no deseas contarlo, no tienes por qué- la ternura en las palabras de Toriel hizo que se relajara y esbozó una sonrisa- ¡Pero no nos quedemos aquí! ¡Pasa, pasa! Todos se pondrán muy contentos de verte- cerró la puerta tras ella y cogió la mochila de Frisk, que agradeció con una sonrisa la ayuda. Los tres se encaminaron por el pasillo de la izquierda, dejando atrás unas escaleras que, según recordaba la chica, llevaban a la salida de las ruinas.

-Disculpad…- Asgore fue el primero en entrar en el salón, donde tres singulares personajes parloteaban alegremente, hasta que se percataron de la presencia de Toriel y Asgore.

-¡Hey! ¿Quién era?- preguntó una mujer de piel azulada y largo cabello pelirrojo recogido en una coleta. Toriel y Asgore se miraron entre ellos, y esbozaron sonrisas cómplices- ¿Asgore?-

-¿O-Ocurre algo?- la que había hablado era achaparrada, de piel escamosa y amarilla, con unas gafas redondas que cubrían sus ojos oscuros.

-Bueno…- empezó Toriel.

-Pensamos que quizás, a todos les gustaría…- continuó Asgore.

-Les gustaría saludar a nuestra recién llegada- tras las palabras de ella, ambos se apartaron dejando a la vista a Frisk, que sonrió con timidez al encontrarse nuevamente con ellos. Los primeros segundos el silencio inundó la habitación, sin ninguna reacción.

-¿F-Frisk?- el primero en hablar fue un esqueleto de alta envergadura, que se levantó, avanzando con pasos torpes hacia ella, quién sonrió, alzando los brazos.

-He regresado, Papyrus- murmuró, riendo, antes de lanzarse contra él. El aludido le devolvió el abrazo.

-¡OH DIOS! ¡OH DIOS! ¡HA VUELTO! ¡PODRÁS COMER MI SPAGUETTIS! ¡Y HAREMOS MUÑECOS DE NIEVE, Y PUZZLES, Y…Y…LECCIONES DE COCINA!- exclamó, dando vueltas con Frisk en brazos- ¡OH DIOS! ¡SANS SE VA A PONER MUY, MUY CONTENTO!- la chica rio, divertida ante su reacción.

-¿¡Lecciones de cocina tú!?- se giró para observar a la mujer de piel azulada, que la separó con fuerza de Papyrus y la abrazó, revolviendo su pelo- ¡Demonios, chica! ¡Ha pasado demasiado tiempo!- gruñó, riendo- ¡Has crecido muchísimo, maldita sea!- esbozó una sonrisa de dientes afilados, y Frisk sintió como el nudo de su estómago se deshacía poco a poco. Cuando se separó de ella, se giró hacia la última integrante de la sala, a la cual abrazó con fuerza.

-Estoy muy contenta de verte de nuevo, Alphys…- murmuró, sintiendo como esta le devolvía el abrazo. Se separó un poco y miró a todos- Estoy muy contenta de veros a todos de nuevo, de verdad- se incorporó, llevando una mano a su pecho- Y-Yo…yo no podía seguir allí. Llevo años acordándome de vosotros, y….Necesitaba volver- murmuró, bajando la vista.

-Pero dulzura- sintió la mano de Toriel sobre su hombro, y su calidez la reconfortó- ¿Tan malo era vivir allí arriba?- preguntó. Frisk la miró a través de su flequillo.

-En aquella época vine al monte Ebott por una razón. Y ahora he vuelto por otra- comentó, apartando la mirada- E-Es algo difícil, Toriel. Y-Yo…prefiero no hablar de ello, al menos no de momento- aseguró, rascándose la nuca.

-¡No te preocupes!- sintió la mano de Papyrus sobre su otro hombro, y sonrió como pudo- ¡Yo, el gran Papyrus, me aseguraré de hacerte olvidar todo eso!- exclamó.

-¡Te daré clases de cocina!- ofreció Undyne.

-P-Podríamos ver anime- añadió Alphys- E-Estoy segura de que Mettaton estará feliz de tenerte de nuevo en su programa- murmuró.

-No te preocupes, mi niña- Toriel la abrazó con cuidado, tratando de calmar los nervios que sentía- ¿Quieres un trozo de pastel?- preguntó, separándose de ella. Frisk sonrió, recordando lo delicioso que había estado el que había probado años atrás, y asintió. La mujer se dirigió a la cocina- ¿Te apetece algo de beber?- inquirió.

-No hace falta, gracias- contestó, asomándose a la cocina. Estaba igual que la última vez que estuvo allí. Incluso el aroma a canela y caramelo seguí persistiendo en el aire, por lo que inspiró con fuerza, tragando bocanadas de aquél aroma tan dulce.

-Hey, perdonad por la tardanza- Toriel alzó la vista del plato y Frisk la imitó, sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza- Tenía una tonelada de trabajo que hacer…-

-¡SANS, NO!- exclamó Papyrus.

-…Una esquele-TOnelada- terminó. Oyó reír a Toriel, y no pudo evitar sonreír también. Los chistes malos eran algo común en Sans, y siendo sincera consigo misma, los echaba de menos. También escuchó a Papyrus quejarse por el humor de su hermano.

-¡DIOS, SANS!- exclamó. El otro se echó a reír, divertido por la reacción.

-¡Oye, deja de echarle la bronca a tu hermano y dale la buena noticia!- exigió Undyne.

-¡ES CIERTO! ¡SANS!- cogió a su hermano por los hombros- ¡TIENES QUE VER QUIÉN HA VENIDO!- se giró, y tiró de Sans.

-Eh vamos Paps ¿tan importante es?- inquirió, sin dejar de mirar a su hermano. Este no respondió, y simplemente giró la cabeza de Sans hacia la puerta de la cocina, donde Frisk y Toriel esperaban a que se percatara de su presencia- ¿F-Frisk?- murmuró, soltándose de su hermano.

-Hola, Sans…- murmuró ella, colocando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. Sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho y se acercó.

-¿Q-Qué haces aquí?- preguntó él, confundido.

-Y-Yo solo…solo quería desaparecer- respondió llanamente.

Su reacción, ligeramente incómoda, hizo que todos entendieran que no quería tocar el tema, por lo que, cautelosos, empezaron a hablar de otros temas para aligerar la tensión que se había formado. Papyrus preguntó por Mettaton. Undyne y Alphys se ofrecieron a ayudar a Toriel a traer el pastel al salón. Sans miró a Frisk y le tendió una mano, con una sonrisa cansada.

-¿Vamos?- ella sonrió, esbozando otra, y se agarró a él, sintiendo las hendiduras de los huesos de la mano de su amigo, que sin esperar respuesta, tiró de Frisk hacia la mesa…

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**_

 _Bueno, por fin me he decidido a escribir esta historia ^/^ debo recalcar que_ _ **UNDERTALE**_ _le pertenece en su totalidad a Toby Fox, yo solo he querido hacer un fanfic sobre él n/n_

 _Espero que os guste como he enfocado esto, y debo añadir que mi Frisk es de género femenino, para evitar confusiones_


	3. Chapter 2

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**_

 _Bueno, solo decir muchas gracias a los que han seguido, dado favorito, o comentado la historia */* Me hace muy, muy feliz leer vuestros comentarios, de verdad_

 _Voy a procurar escribir a menudo y subir mínimo un capítulo por semana, aunque dado que se acercan mis exámenes, no estoy muy segura si podré cumplirlo, pero lo intentaré 3_

 _De nuevo, muchas gracias, y disfrutad con el capítulo 3_

 _..._

 _Los árboles desnudos que caracterizaban el primer tramo de las Ruinas a Snowdin la recibieron. A pesar de la gruesa capa de nieve y del ululante viento, no sentía ni un ápice de frío._

 _Avanzó con pasos lentos, disfrutando del armonioso paisaje que se extendía ante ella. Frisk esbozó una sonrisa, permitiendo que el vaho escapara por sus labios. Al fin era libre, libre de decidir por sí misma lo que quería y lo que haría._

 _Sus pies y recuerdos la llevaron hasta un pequeño puente de madera, con un arco de cuatro postes. Sonrió al rememorar su primer encuentro con Sans, y avanzó, dispuesta a continuar su camino para visitarle._

 _-Si quieres pasar, tienes que pagar un peaje, chica- aquellas palabras fueron las mismas que él le había dicho, pero ese tono de voz no le pertenecía. Frisk se giró, asustada, al reconocer ese timbre. Se dio de bruces con la figura imponente de sus pesadillas, y empezó a gritar, pero su garganta no emitía sonido alguno. No podía hacerlo, porque las manos de él, grandes y fuertes, rodearon su cuello y empezaron a apretar- Nunca escaparás de mí, Frisk- murmuró, mientras su mundo se oscurecía._

Se incorporó, sobresaltada, mientras llevaba las manos a su cuello y respiraba con fuerza, buscando el oxígeno que había creído perder instantes antes. Miró a su alrededor, y no tardó en percatarse de que había sido un sueño, o más bien una pesadilla. Había vuelto al Underground, y se había zafado de una vez por todas de aquél hombre. Se frotó los brazos, consciente del frío que se había instalado en su cuerpo, y se bajó de la cama, para dirigirse al escritorio que Toriel y Asgore habían instalado allí. Un pedazo de pastel reposaba sobre la superficie, junto un vaso de leche, y una pequeña nota. Frisk la cogió, y sonrió al ver la caligrafía de la mujer, la cual decía que si tenía hambre, se comiera aquella delicia.

La joven agarró el plato y el vaso, y volvió a la cama, donde se sentó, apoyándose en la pared, para poder comer cómoda. Aún no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando. Lo había hecho. Se había armado de valor y había escapado de todo aquello. Y por supuesto, había vuelto a encontrarse con todos ellos, con toda la gente que en el pasado fue su apoyo. Esbozó como pudo una sonrisa, y observó la habitación. No había cambiado mucho desde aquél entonces. En la esquina, junto a la cama, había una lámpara de pie. Al lado, un pequeño armario donde había guardado sus cosas, aunque con lo pocas que eran apenas ocupaban una décima parte de él. Junto a esto, una estantería baja, con bastantes libros, donde anteriormente había estado una cómoda. A los pies de la cama, un considerable baúl cerrado descansaba, guardando en su interior varios peluches que antaño habían estado junto a la cama. Lo más novedoso era el color de las paredes y la mesa en la que había colocado su carpeta de dibujos, el único lujo que se había permitido traer de la superficie.

Frisk se levantó, dejando el plato sobre la mesa, y volvió a la cama. Miró su teléfono, y se percató que dentro de poco en la casa comenzaría a haber bullicio. Tenía el cargador a mano y la batería a tope, pero en cierto modo le frustraba no poder hacer nada con él salvo escuchar música, mirar las fotografías que tenía guardadas en la memoria, y jugar a algún juego que acababa por aburrirla a los cinco minutos.

 _Quizás si hablo con Toriel…ella me dio un teléfono la primera vez que estuve aquí_ pensó, rascándose la nuca. Se tumbó, dispuesta a esperar a que Toriel y Asgore se despertaran. La noche anterior se enteró de varias de las cosas que se había perdido al estar en la superficie. Undyne y Alphys se habían casado en Waterfall. Fue una ceremonia sonada, a la que todo el mundo en Underground acudió, dispuestos a celebrar la unión de la Científica Real y la Capitana de la Guardia Real. También supo que Papyrus había logrado entrar en el cuerpo, cumpliendo su sueño. Por otro lado, supo por Alphys que Mettaton y Napstablook formaban equipo con Shyren, y daban conciertos de vez en cuando. El robot, por su lado, seguía ejerciendo su papel de estrella del Underground, por lo que disponía de poco tiempo libre para estar con los suyos. Por último, le fue revelado que Asgore y Toriel habían vuelto juntos unos años después de su ida, cosa que le sorprendió, pues recordaba su relación y no esperaba que acabaran así.

Escuchó entonces unos pasos fuera de la habitación, y afinando el oído, pudo percibir también susurros. Seguramente estarían hablando en voz baja para evitar despertarla. Se bajó de la cama de nuevo, y abrió el armario para coger algo de ropa. Se puso unos vaqueros pitillo de tela oscura, una camiseta de tirantes negra, y encima un jersey de rayas azules y moradas, muy similar al que había usado en su primer viaje. Desde aquello, aquél estampado había pasado a formar parte de su vestuario con asiduidad. Se calzó unas deportivas que había guardado junto a la poca ropa que había llevado, y salió de la habitación.

-Buenos días- saludo, entrando en el salón. Toriel, sentada en el sillón al lado de la chimenea, alzó la cabeza del libro en el que estaba inmersa y esbozó una sonrisa radiante a la chica.

-Oh, Frisk, mi niña, buenos días- dejó su lectura a un lado y se levantó para abrazarla. Ella le devolvió el gesto agradecida y se separó mirando a su alrededor. Se veía mucho más tranquilo que la noche anterior, cosa que Frisk agradeció. Tras el sueño que había tenido, prefería un ambiente sin sobresaltos- ¿Has dormido bien?- preguntó. Ella asintió, y se asomó a la cocina para ver a Asgore.

-Buenos días, Asgore- saludó, entrando.

-Oh, buenos días Frisk- respondió él, esbozando una bonachona sonrisa a través de su poblada barba rubia.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó, curiosa.

-Tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada de flor roja- ella se inclinó para oler el bote rojo que le había señalado, y sonrió.

-Huele muy bien- admitió.

-¿A ti te apetece algo más? Ha sobrado pastel- ofreció.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Con las tostadas estaré servida- aseguró, rebuscando entre los muebles- Asgore…- se mordió el labio.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Dónde están los platos y las tazas?- preguntó. Le señaló un armario junto a la nevera, por lo que Frisk cogió lo que quería y lo llevó al salón, donde colocó la mesa.

-Para beber tienes chocolate caliente, te de flores doradas o café- enumeró.

-Creo que me quedaré con el café- eligió, señalando la cafetera.

-Entonces ya te la puedes llevar. El té es rápido de hacer, y solo lo voy a beber yo- dijo, riendo. La chica esbozó una sonrisa y se lo llevó a la mesa, donde lo sirvió en dos de las tazas. A continuación, regresó con la de Asgore a la cocina, sirvió agua caliente y sumergió la bolsa con la cuchara. Miró a Asgore, que llevaba u gran plato lleno de pan tostado y dos tarrinas, una con mantequilla y la otra con mermelada.

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa y desayunaron tranquilos, charlando alegremente sobre cosas banales. Frisk preguntó por su relación, y aunque quiso indagar más en el motivo de su reconciliación, decidió que no era el momento adecuado. En cierto momento, Asgore nombró a Asriel, el hijo que ambos habían tenido, y se formó un silencio un poco incómodo.

Pronto Toriel encontró otro tema de conversación para animar el ambiente, así pues ese momento fue pasado por alto y continuaron charlando.

-Frisk ¿qué tienes pensado hacer hoy?- levantó la vista de los platos limpios que estaba secando.

-Pues…- se mordió el carrillo, confusa- La verdad es que no tenía ningún plan para hoy- admitió, reanudando su tarea.

-He pensado que te gustaría visitar Snowdin, para ver a Sans y Papyrus y de allí coger la barca a Waterfall. Undyne y Alphys tienen su casa por esa zona- ofreció. Frisk se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Está bien. Así a lo mejor puedo acercarme también a ver a Gerson- comentó, terminando su tarea- Aunque…no tengo ningún abrigo, y recuerdo que en Snowdin hacía frío- murmuró.

-Oh, por eso no te preocupes. Te puedo dejar algo. Y si quieres mañana nos acercamos a Snowdin juntas para comprar ropa- ofreció. La chica esbozó una sonrisa y se abrazó a Toriel.

-Sería genial- admitió, algo cohibida. No estaba acostumbrada a palabras dichas tan amablemente.

-Venga, acompáñame- animó Toriel, cogiendo su mano para encaminarse a la habitación. Una sensación de _dejavú_ la invadió, y recordó cómo años atrás, había ocurrido exactamente lo mismo. Esbozó una sonrisa y se dejó llevar hasta la habitación del matrimonio, donde la mujer rebuscó en el armario hasta dar con un precioso abrigo de color verde musgo, aparentemente mullido- Bueno, creo que esto te servirá ¿no crees?- inquirió. Frisk lo cogió y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, es perfecto- asintió- Voy a abrigarme un poco más y enseguida salgo- informó, saliendo de la habitación para meterse en la suya. Allí se puso unas medias bajo los pantalones, y se calzó las botas que había llevado el día anterior. Cuando colocó el abrigo, sintió de inmediato una calidez embriagadora. Con una sonrisa, salió del cuarto, y se dirigió al salón- Volveré por la noche- informó, acercándose a Toriel para besar su mejilla.

-Yo se lo diré a Asgore, tranquila- él había salido para ayudar a algunos de los monstruos que vivían en las ruinas, por lo que no se encontraba en la casa en aquél momento. Frisk asintió, y se encaminó a las escaleras que llevaban a la salida del lugar. Corrió por el largo pasillo, dobló la esquina, y cuando se encontró ante las grandes puertas con el símbolo de la familia Dreemurr grabado en negro, cogió aire, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza por la carrera, y empujo.

El aire frío llegó de inmediato a ella, y se subió del todo la cremallera, colocándose la capucha a continuación.

Caminó un rato, solo acompañada por el ruido del viento y las ramas de los árboles al rozarse. Observó cómo sus pies se hundían en la nieve, como esta crujía bajo ellos, y como pequeños copos se posaban en su calzado. No supo cuánto tiempo avanzó, hasta que llegó al puente donde, años atrás, había conocido a Sans, y donde se había desarrollado su pesadilla.

Aun sabiendo que Alan no podría encontrarla, el temor la llenó al recordar las manos de él rodeando su cuello. Inspiró, y, sujetándose de una de las columnas, se dispuso a cruzar el puente.

-Si quieres pasar, tienes que pagar un peaje, chica- esta vez sí pudo gritar, y se apartó de un salto del lugar, girándose asustada. Pero cuando vio a Sans, mirándola con un gesto de confusión, se sintió tremendamente estúpida- ¿Frisk? ¿Estás bien?-

-L-Lo siento- murmuró, entre risas nerviosas- No me lo esperaba y me he…me he asustado- añadió, enlazando los dedos en un ademán inquieto.

-Si hubiera llegado a saberlo, no lo hubiera hecho- murmuró, cohibido- Solo quería…ya sabes, rememorar viejos tiempos- añadió, con una sonrisa.

-Oh, no te preocupes, de verdad. Es que…bueno, solo eso, no lo esperaba- en cierto modo le estaba diciendo la verdad. No se esperaba que Sans apareciera y le dijera la misma frase de su sueño. Pero el miedo seguía ahí, atenazando en su interior, latente, a la espera de explotar en algún momento.

-¿Quieres qué vayamos juntos hasta Snowdin? Conozco un atajo- ofreció, tendiéndole la mano a Frisk. Ella rio, sintiendo como se calmaba poco a poco, y la tomó- ¿Lista?-

-¿Lista? ¿A qué te ref-…?- pero no pudo terminar su frase, porque pronto todo el escenario a su alrededor se volvió completamente borroso. En un instante, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. Salvo que se encontraban ante el cartel que daba la bienvenida al pequeño pueblo de Snowdin, y no rodeados de los altos árboles junto a los que se encontraban antes- ¿C-Cómo has hecho eso?- preguntó.

-Oh, es un pequeño truco de nada- contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No!- ella se echó a reír, y golpeó suavemente su hombro- Te exijo que me lo cuentes- pidió, entre divertida y autoritaria.

-Frisk, soy un esqueleto- que empezara la frase de aquella forma no le auguró nada bueno, pero esperó a que continuara- En estas cosas soy una tumba- se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su cacheta y Frisk se echó a reír.

-¿Sigues con los chistes malos?- preguntó, colocándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

-Nunca los he dejado, son mi adicción más secreta-

-Vaya, yo creía que era el kétchup- comentó ella, mordaz, mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Oh, querida, no cuentes esas cosas. Por culpa de esa diabólica y deliciosa salsa me he quedado en los huesos- soltó de nuevo otro chiste, haciendo reír a la chica.

-Siempre has sido y serás incorregible, Sans-

-Por supuesto- admitió- Sabes que me gusta sacar de quicio a Papyrus- añadió, consiguiendo que ambos se echaran a reír.

Quizás aquellas risas era lo que necesitaba. El miedo que había sentido durante toda la mañana se esfumó, dando paso a una calidez que ella sintió diferente a la de Toriel. Miró a su amigo, y esta vez fue ella la que tendió su mano.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó. Sans sonrió y enlazaron sus manos…


	4. AVISO

¡Hola a todos!

En primer lugar quiero disculparme con vosotros, pero los exámemes me han absorbido demasiado y no he tenido la oportunidad de escribir con tranquilidad.

En segundo lugar, agradeceros por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, de verdad. Me hace muy feliz que otros disfruten leyendo lo que escribo.

Sin mas, comunico que dentro de ppco estará disponible el capítulo tres, asi que gracias por vuestra paciencia 3


End file.
